Alérian 29 - La chute du phoenix
by iloveharlock
Summary: Le Grand Juge Lovis a condamné Alérian à se transformer en pierre. Et si le jeune homme trouve et force le bonheur pour ses amis, c'est un ultime tour de ses amitiés qu'il espère pouvoir faire avant la fin. Alérian fera une fois de plus tout, même si pour lui il n'y a plus aucun espoir, même pour l'Amiral qu'il est mais pour si peu de temps peut-être !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, leurs vaisseaux Clio, la Déesse Dorée, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

\- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ! gloussa Denver, le petit Dragon vert, Souverain de ses congénères.

\- J'ai toujours besoin de mes amis.

\- Surtout en ces circonstances… Je suis désolé, je ne peux enrayer le processus enclenché par le Grand Juge Lovis.

\- C'est qui lui ? Hormis un affreux de plus !

Alérian se pinça les lèvres.

\- Un Juge de plus ?

\- Selon toute évidence. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, pourquoi cette entrevue ? Et non en rêve, mais chez toi ? s'étonna Denver. Tes enfants ne sont pas là, c'est ça ?

\- Même si cela avait été le cas, ils n'auraient pas eu peur, certainement pas mes fils. Je reconnais que les jumelles sont encore fort jeunes… Mais au moins avec Danéïre, je sais qu'il n'y aura aucun impair, bien que je ne veuille pas qu'elle soit spectatrice de cette entrevue, et encore plus qu'elle ne sache…

Denver agita sa longue queue.

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

\- C'était à toi que je voulais parler, et pas de moi, pour une fois !

\- Alie, tu m'intrigues, avoua le Dragon de Poche.

Alérian se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, fourrageant dans sa crinière d'acajou où tranchaient désormais trois mèches blanches, la dernière en date prenant racine au milieu de son front.

\- En fait, je crois que je ne peux rien te dire…

\- Alie ? ! protesta Denver en rugissant à sa petite mais néanmoins impressionnante échelle vu qu'il aurait pu vaporiser tout le penthouse d'un hoquet ou d'un simple renvoi, involontaires l'un comme l'autre !

\- Je m'excuse, fit le jeune homme, en resservant un sac de viande sous vide, à son ami Dragon qui se jeta sur le « dessert » de son repas. Je suis perdu…

Alérian s'assit sur son lit.

\- J'ai toujours flippé face à mes adversaires surnaturels. Mais c'est la première fois que je suis frappé dans ma chair, et sans combats… On me punit pour un affrontement passé, et j'ignore jusqu'où cela va aller.

Denver avança son museau, ses moustaches écailleuses chatouillant son ami Humain.

\- La tache de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie de ton monde. Mais ce ne sont que les prémices. Le Grand Juge te laisse une « chance » de comprendre, et d'agir en conséquence.

\- Une chance ? s'insurgea Alérian. Je me transforme en pierre, je meurs !

\- Possible, ou non… Les réponses et solutions viendront en leur temps.

Alérian tourna en rond.

\- Je n'appréciais déjà pas ces remarques quand il s'agissait de trouver une arme contre mes ennemis. Je ne la supporte pas quand il s'agit directement de ma vie !

\- D'où le non-sens de ton appel pour que vienne ?

\- Je crois que je voulais juste être rassuré… J'ignore à quelle vitesse cette « infection « va me ravager.

Denver allongea sa langue de reptile, tâtant la plaque verdâtre encore minuscule à l'avant-bras gauche de son ami.

\- Ca peut prendre des mois, ou seulement quelques jours. Je ne sais pas. Mais rien ne peut l'empêcher. La pierre, déjà contre les Treize Juges, nous ne pouvions rien. Et ton amie-ennemie Itha Krovik ne peut planter ses graines en toi, ça te tuerait aussi sûrement que cette pierre qui te contamine !

\- Merci, ça j'avais compris… Je ne te retiens plus, Denver. Merci d'être venu à l'appel de ma détresse !

\- Je suis ton ami !

Alérian enlaça la tête de son ami Dragon et l'embrassa de toute son affection.

* * *

Occupée sur ses ordinateurs dans le salon, Danéïre releva la tête et sourit quand son époux la rejoignit.

\- Bonne sieste ?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Je m'en doute, j'ai perçu les ondes familières de Denver, quand il se téléporte ! Tu es en moi, par nos enfants, Alie, je suis sensible à ces influences. Ça a été ? Tu as es satisfait de la discussion ?

\- Non.

\- Et ça va aller, mon bel amour ?

\- Comme toujours, je devrai faire avec ce qui m'arrive. Je me débrouillerai, ma précieuse.

Alérian étreignit sa femme.

\- Je vais nous préparer quelques salades pour le dîner.

\- Il y a des steaks dans le surgélateur.

\- Parfait !

Alérian sourit largement, même s'il ressentait tout sauf du bonheur ou de l'espoir vis-à-vis du futur, immédiat ou non.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, et tous leurs amis, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à moi !

 **2.**

En proie à un mal de tête lancinant, Alérian n'apprécia guère l'annonce de Lyia, sa secrétaire Mécanoïde.

\- Un Amiral en visite pour l'Amiral Rheindenbach.

\- Je n'en veux pas !

\- Mais, je ne te demande pas ton avis, jeune Amiral, gloussa Warius en forçant l'entrée du bureau. Comme si tu avais toujours fait autrement, gamin ! Je t'ai bien formé !

\- Merci, Warius. Tu vas bien ?

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu as si bonne mine ! Ça fait plaisir à voir ! J'en suis heureux !

\- Merci, pour le cadeau, je travaille trente-deux heures par jour au ranch !

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde !

\- Je suis au courant ! Ça va ?

\- Je gère, assura Alérian. Mais que de paperasse, tu m'emmerdes, Amiral à la retraite, et j'aurai à repartir en Mission dans quelques semaines ! Comment je vais faire ?

\- Tu assureras, sourit Warius. Tu as pâle mine, toi en revanche…

\- Quoi d'étonnant ? crâna Alérian alors que du thé et des brioches avaient été servi à son visiteur. Non, mes responsabilités…

\- Tu es mal, Alie ! ?

\- Je vais comme à l'ordinaire et tu n'as plus à te mêler de mon quotidien !

\- D'accord, fit Warius en se levant. A bientôt, Amiral !

Mais quittant le bureau, Warius avait fait se composer en raccourci un numéro bien trop connu.

\- Albator, il faut que je te parle, notre petit ne va pas bien du tout !

* * *

Enysse, et tous ses cadets, entourèrent les bras de leur père.

\- Reste !

\- J'approuve, ajouta Chalandra qui elle était dans les bras du grand brun balafré à la crinière argentée. Le temps passe et à chacun de tes départs, j'ai tellement peur…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi que tu dois t'angoisser. Je reviens toujours. Il n'y a pas d'autre place où je voudrais être à mon dernier souffle. Et j'ai bien l'intention de parcourir encore bien longtemps ma mer d'étoiles chérie !

Chalandra soupira.

\- Alérian a besoin de toi.

\- Warius a bien des défauts, à commencer par son balai dans le postérieur, mais il ne panique pas facilement. Quelque chose a vraiment dû l'affoler quand il est allé voir Alie… Et moi j'ai à être auprès de mon fils !

\- Si je ne le comprenais pas, je ferais tout pour te retenir, mon grand amour, murmura la jeune femme. Vas auprès d'Alie, tu es précieux pour lui !

\- Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

\- Bon voyage, fit Chalandra en embrassant son époux de tout son cœur.

Albator se dégagea des bras tendres, étreignit ses enfants avant de se saisir de son sac de voyage et de quitter son foyer.

* * *

Avec une idée derrière la tête, Warius avait invité Alérian à un barbecue familial à son ranch.

Leurs épouses en discussion, leurs enfants profitant de l'infinie plaine de jeu du domaine, Warius avait mis son hôte à la corvée.

\- Je m'occupe de griller les légumes. A toi la viande marinée, et tu connais comment nous voulons les déguster !

\- A part bien saignantes pour moi, le reste, je m'en fous ! Sauf bien sûr pour les saucisses aux épices !

\- Sale gosse, rit Warius. Aucunes manières. Allez, au boulot au lieu d'insulter tout le monde !

Alérian gloussa à son tour, retroussant les manches de sa chemise pour s'activer devant les grilles bien chauffées par les braises activées un moment auparavant.

\- Au fait, avant que tu ne me soumettes à la question, Amiral à la retraite, je me débrouille très bien dans tes chaussons. Personne ne moufte. Et je n'ai encore foutu le boxon nulle part. Je prends bien soin de ta Flotte !

\- Mais je n'en doutais pas ! Et tu vas encore étinceler en repartant avec le _Firestarter_.

\- J'espère…

A un soupir involontaire de son ami à la crinière d'acajou, Warius se rapprocha, ses légumes grillant doucement sans besoin de son attention. Et sachant qu'il agissait en redoutant ce pour quoi il avait pourtant fait venir le jeune homme et sa famille, il agit en redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

En un geste vif et qu'Alérian ne put anticiper, il posa sa main sur les revers de chemise de son ami, repoussant l'étoffe soyeuse.

\- Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Alie ! ? souffla-t-il à la vue de la tache verdâtre de la taille de plusieurs pièces de monnaie désormais !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

 _\- Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Alie ! ? souffla-t-il à la vue de la tache verdâtre de la taille de plusieurs pièces de monnaie désormais !_

\- Comme si je le savais, Warius… Ça ne me fait pas mal, c'est juste que ma peau devient insensible et change de couleur… souffla Alérian en rabattant les manches de sa chemise immaculée. Et tant que je ne comprends pas… Je n'en parlerai pas !

Avec une infinie tendresse, Warius retroussa très légèrement les manches de son ami, sans dévoiler son petit secret.

\- Et je ne trahirai rien, promit l'Amiral à la retraite aux cheveux blancs. Tu as combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas… La pierre me gagne, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Et même si j'ai idée de qui m'inflige ce tourment, je crains de devoir retourner dans la Zone des Abysses, même si je n'ai pas planifié cette Mission pour mon _Firestarter_ …

\- Les Juges ? Mais Itha Krovik les a figés !

\- Pas assez longtemps, je le crains. Ou alors un autre larron est dans la place et veut justement venger ce que la Colonel Krovik a fait ! Mais là je ne peux rien, je ne sais quoi faire. Aussi je ne peux en parler ! Je n'ai même pas pu avouer à Denver que…

\- Oui, Alie ? Que voulais-tu dire à Denver ?

\- Les saucisses sont cuites !

Et mettant ses mains en cornet, Alérian après avoir détourné le sujet, appela les deux familles présentes, tous accourant pour se régaler, aux barbecues des deux hommes.

* * *

Tous ses hôtes couchés, endormis, Warius avait ouvert sa ligne de communication privilégiée avec un grand Pirate balafré escorté fidèlement par une Jurassienne au teint pâle et en longue robe à la fois moulante et évanescente dans ses jupes.

\- Albator, il est arrivé une chose innommable : Alie a été condamné par un Juge non entré dans la partie ! Le Grand Juge Lovis le punit pour les graines de Krovik !

\- Le grand Pirate balafré tiqua, à la barre de son _Arcadia_ vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

\- Le Grand Juge ? Mais je me fous de lui ! Il n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire ! rugit Albator, les mains crispées sur sa grande barre en bois, rageant de ne pouvoir faire voler plus vite encore que son cuirassé fétiche !

\- Mais Alie est condamné, et il ignore… Je suis désolé, Albator !

\- Et moi donc ! ajouta Warius.

Danéïre endormie, Alérian sorti de la salle de bain pour s'allonger auprès de sa femme.

\- Je t'aime tant… Mais je ne peux plus rien… Mais je suis là. Je vais faire mon boulot d'Amiral, et je serai à mon poste sur le _Firestarter_ autant de temps qu'on me le permettra !

Avec un regard pour la plaque de pierre de son avant-bras gauche, Alérian s'angoissa au possible.

« Si seulement je pouvais comprendre… Quoique, j'ai défié les Juges et Ihta… Ils ne sont pas content… Mais en quoi je peux me transformer ? ».

* * *

En rêve, Alérian se retrouva à nouveau à un Sanctuaire étrange, mais déjà connu.

\- Oh non, toi… souffla-il encore à la vue de la Gardienne.

\- Il le fait. Il est à moi !

\- Et moi, je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il espère trop…

\- Je comprends. Révèle-moi le moment venu, j'ai confiance en toi !

\- Merci !

* * *

Danéïre tendit la main.

\- Alie ?

\- J'ai cauchemardé…

\- Oui, je sais, tu t'es tellement agité ! Ça va

\- Non… Désole ma toute belle.

Otant son pyjama trempé, Alérian alla se précipiter sous la douche, programmant les jets pour son confort, mais un de ses bras lui répondant de moins en moins.

« Et pourtant, je dois repartir en Mission. Même avec ce handicap ! ».


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Warius serra les poings.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à temps, Albator. Pas avant l'envol du _Firestarter_ , ajouta précipitamment l'Amiral à la retraite devant la mine de son ami qui avait brusquement pâli.

\- J'ai crevé en route.

\- Pardon ?

\- Soucis techniques avec le nouveau convertisseur. J'ai dû mettre à l'arrête trois jours, le temps que Toshy résolve le souci !

\- Ah d'accord. Ça ne m'étonne vraiment plus que tu appelles l' _Arcadia_ ton taxi !

\- Pas de persiflage. Tu angoisses autant que moi…

\- Et je ne peux retenir ton fils le temps que tu arrives. Il va te falloir partir à la poursuite d'Alie, à peine arrivé.

\- C'était bien mon intention, assura Albator, Clio à ses côtés et lui caressant doucement l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Tu auras ses coordonnées de vol. Même si au vu des circonstances, il va devoir faire appel à ses talents particuliers, plus que jamais !

\- Mais, que se passe-t-il… ?

\- Trop compliqué à expliquer. Je t'attends, mon ami. Nous avons une réunion à tenir, même si à ton œil une seule heure d'entretien te paraît te faire perdre du temps pour suivre ton fils !

\- A tes ordres, Amiral. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Sinon, je te flingue !

\- Oui, comme d'hab. !

Warius s'assombrit, ne plaisantant plus sur son dernier propos.

\- Fais au plus vite ! Je n'ai pas les moyens de sauver, Alie, et toi non plus !

\- Je sais…

* * *

De gestes posés, comme à chaque veille de ses départs, Alérian remplissait ses malles.

Danéïre serra la taille de son époux.

\- Reviens-moi, au mieux ?

\- Je ferai mon possible…

\- D'ordinaire, tu m'assures du contraire, avec force ? se désola la jeune femme. J'ai peur… Mes pressentiments récents, à ton dernier retour, ils seraient donc si prémonitoires et à venir dès lors ?

\- J'ignore de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Moi aussi, j'ai peur, comme à chaque envol, avoua Alérian en embrassant les mains de sa femme. Pourquoi tes inquiétudes ? ajouta le jeune homme qui savait pourtant parfaitement ce qui le tuait en lui !

Danéïre se détourna un instant pour remplir deux verres de thé fruité et froid.

\- Je ne peux que redouter le pire pour toi, qui prends tous les risques. Ça va, Alie ? insista Danéïre.

\- Je vais devoir m'en sortir, comme toujours, la beauté de mon cœur, sourit tendrement Alérian en prenant le visage de son épouse entre ses paumes pour l'embrasser plus que jamais. Je n'en ai pas fini avec les Juges, voilà ce que je peux je te dire !

\- Je le redoutais… Tu as une soluce ?

\- Non. Et nos enfants n'ont pas à le savoir !

\- Alastor ?

\- Lui moins que tout autre. J'ai coupé le lien télépathique de cœur entre lui et moi. Il ne souffrira pas !

\- Mais toi ? ! se récria Danéïre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne puis que répéter cela. Je repars en Mission, ma Dana, en tant qu'Amiral du _Firestarter_ et Amiral de la Flotte de l'Union Galactique !

\- Reviens vite. Tu es l'homme de ma vie !

\- A bientôt, Dana… Je ne peux plus m'attarder…

Se détournant, Alérian se précipita vers la limousine de fonctions venue le prendre devant le proche même de sa demeure, s'y engouffra.

\- A bientôt, murmura Danéïre comme il la vit murmurer sur ses lèvres.

\- Adieu, fit simplement le jeune homme.

* * *

Denver se dandina sur ses quatre pattes, agitant sa longue queue de Dragon vert de Poche.

\- Tu as fait un voyage, Alie, je n'ai pas pu te suivre, j'ai eu peur… Mais tu en es revenu, et tellement mystérieux ! Qu'as-tu vu ? Qui as-tu rencontré ?

Alérian frotta ses yeux plein de sommeil, bien qu'il soit en plein rêves.

\- J'ai fait la connaissance de l'être que j'espérais le plus pour toi !

\- Pardon ?

Alérian sourit enfin, se détendant pour la première fois depuis bien des semaines.

\- Je t'ai trouvé une Dragonne de Poche !

\- Oh… !

Et devant la stupéfaction de son ami, Alérian ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, même la plaque de pierre à son avant-bras droit ne cessait de grandir, le paralysant lentement, le but ultime étant d'arrêter ses cœurs !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

La queue et les ailes de Denver frétillèrent.

\- Une Dragonne de Poche ?

\- Une Gardienne de Sanctuaire ! Je ne sais pas où j'ai atterri, mais elle était là… J'ai juste pensé à toi, mon ami… Je me suis trompé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le Dragon Vert. Je ne connaissais même pas son existence, et pourtant, je suis… Tu me surprends, Alie…

\- Je fais de mon mieux, et je dois le faire vite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas perdre de temps. Alors, dis-moi, Denver ! Est-ce que cette Dragonne… ?

\- Elle est trop belle !

Et sous le regard attendri du jeune homme, les deux Dragons de Poche s'effleurèrent le museau, se humant, faisant connaissance.

\- Adieu, Denver. J'ai des voyages à faire !

\- A bientôt, Alie, sourit le minuscule Roi des Dragons.

\- Adieu, répéta Alérian en ne tournant pas les talons mais en étendant ses ailes pour revenir sur son _Firestarter_.

Denver tressaillit.

\- Mais non, Alie, à bientôt ! Pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas ? !

Mais, oubliant son ami Humain, Denver s'approcha de la Dragonne de Poche.

\- Tu es vraiment très jolie !

\- Et toi tu es étrange…

Denver rit, crachant de son feu, à son échelle. Et flux auquel la Dragonne de Poche répondit en synchronisation de cœurs.

* * *

Comme à l'habitude, Oshryn Ludjinchraft, le Second du Destroyer était venu se présenter au rapport peu après le réveil de son Général.

\- Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

\- Oui, mes amis de Poche vont faire connaissance, peut-être plus j'espère, et fonder une famille !

\- Je le souhaitais depuis longtemps pour Denver, sourit Oshryn. Et puis, bien que la Mission commence à peine, je t'annonce déjà que je ne rempilerai pas, Général.

Alérian esquissa un sourire, enfilant son léger pull immaculé avant d'enfiler sa veste émeraude et or de Général de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, bouclant la ceinture autour de sa taille.

\- Kylem ? hasarda-t-il.

Le regard d'Oshryn pétilla au possible.

\- Skemdel et moi ne songeons plus qu'à pouponner notre petit garçon. Là, il est à la Nursery de la Flotte sur Déa. Mais il est hors de question que nous le laissions plus à l'avenir ! Alie, nous avons un fils !

\- Je comprends votre bonheur, assura Alérian. Je les ai connus avant toi et j'aurais hâte de les partager avec vous deux.

Oshryn tendit une tablette à son supérieur et ami.

\- Le rapport de la nuit. Et pour notre tranquillité, il n'y a rien à signaler !

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Et quoi qu'en dise le pessimiste indécrottable que tu es, Général, tu partageras notre bonheur. Tu es notre meilleur ami, à Skemdel et moi ! Et tu es le parrain du petit Kylem ! La vie est infinie devant nous !

\- Tu as bien raison, Oshryn. Je vais parcourir ton rapport, bien que tu prétendes que tout va bien – moi, je n'aime pas quand il ne se passe rien !

\- Rabat-joie !

Le blond Second du Destroyer salua impeccablement avant de quitter l'appartement.

\- Si je n'étais pas un esprit chagrin, je perdrais tout charme !

Alérian fit quelques pas, avant de trébucher, se retenant in extremis à un fauteuil pour éviter la chute.

\- Et merde !

Mais devinant ce qu'il allait découvrir, le jeune homme tâta sa cuisse droite, ne s'étonnant même pas de la sentir insensible sous ses doigts, dure… comme la pierre.

\- Qui que soit celui qui m'a jeté une malédiction, il ne veut pas entièrement me transformer en statue de pierre, mais ces plaques qui marquent mon corps me paralysent avec presque autant de succès. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir le dissimuler à un max de personnes…

Alérian passa les mains dans sa crinière d'acajou, la secouant machinalement ensuite pour la mettre plus en désordre qu'à l'habitude.

\- Je suis responsable du _Firestarter_ et c'est tout ce qui importe !

D'un bip, Demrod l'Ordinateur Central du Destroyer indiqua qu'il avait un message à transmettre.

\- Amiral Rheindenbach, votre père le capitaine Albator et son _Arcadia_ viennent de sortir de leur saut spatio-temporel et sont là !

\- Misère…


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Alérian tenta de persifler.

\- Je pensais mourir sous les tirs ennemis, sous les coups d'adversaires, en service. Mais je n'imaginais pas mourir étouffé d'amour dans les bras par mon père !

\- Alie, que puis-je pour toi ? murmura le grand Pirate balafré, désolé au possible.

\- Rien, papa. Je ne peux qu'envisager que les Juges se sont libérés et se vengent… La pierre m'envahit… Et tout indique qu'elle cherche mes cœurs… J'ai déjà du mal à respirer… Mais ça va !

\- Alie !

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Mais je suis sincère, mon papa ! Je me sens bien, malgré tout. Mon bras gauche me fait un peu mal, est raide. Ma cuisse droite me fait boîter. Mais j'arrive à fonctionner en dépit de tout… Ca va, papa !

Clio, venue sur le _Firestarter_ avec son ami Pirate, entoura les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Dis-nous toute la vérité, jeune Humain, pria la Jurassienne.

\- Je ne peux que reconnaître le peu qui m'arrive… Mais je m'en fous, j'ai à veiller sur mes mondes ! Denver a sa Dragonne de Poche. Je vais ensuite m'assurer que Zunia et Wakrist vont bien. Je crois aussi faire un tour auprès de Chalandara, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça !

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, je rentre chez moi, conclut Alérian. Il n'y a que là que je veux être…

D'un mouvement doux mais impérieux, Clio avait attiré le jeune homme à quelques pas de son père où il ne pouvait les entendre.

\- Tu pourrais aussi te battre, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Contre des moulins de pierre ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Désolé, une référence à mes lectures du passé… Un combat perdu d'avance ou contre une illusion, voire même contre moi. Il n'y a pas de bataille possible, Clio, car j'ai déjà perdu !

\- Ces propos, cette attitude, ce n'est pas toi.

\- J'ai un orgueil incommensurable, j'ai une très haute opinion de moi, mais je sais aussi reconnaître mes limites.

\- Tu n'es pas arrogant, tu as des talents que personne ne peut te contester. Tu as tout conquis par toi-même, c'est ta fierté. Si orgueil il y a, il est très bien placé !

\- Merci… Ca me fera une belle jambe.

\- Une belle cuisse, ou un avant-bras, glissa la Jurassienne. Ton père et moi sommes au courant.

\- Warius… sale enflure !

\- Un ami comme jamais nous ne pourrions en rêver un autre ! murmura Albator qui s'était rapproché. Et si tu t'illusionnes ton trépas, une fois encore, nous sommes là !

\- Là, ça va être vraiment juste, souffla Alérian. Mon corps se transforme, il me fait mal. Et je ne veux pas que quiconque y assiste… Va-t-en, mon papa.

\- Jamais ! Et quoi que t'ai dit Clio, ce que je peux deviner, je la connais depuis toujours et je suis un guerrier né, combats la malédiction !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas ! jeta le grand Pirate balafré en jetant une gifle de première à son rejeton.

* * *

Face à Zunia et Wakrist, Alérian n'en menait pas large, l'estomac retourné, bien qu'en terrain d'amitié.

\- Puis-je vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette pierre ?

\- Non. Mais tu as aussi une amie plante !

\- Elle est aux arrêts. Et elle n'est pas de mes affrontements, tout simplement, je n'ai pas à faire appel à elle ! Comment seulement pourrait-elle… ?

Les deux immenses Dragons lui effleurant la joue de leur langue râpeuse, Alérian apprécia.

\- Merci.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Alérian gémit, massant son avant-bras et sa cuisse.

\- J'ai mal… Pourtant je ne devrais ressentir rien du tout au contraire !

Les larmes lui venant aux yeux, le jeune homme les essuya du revers de sa manche.

\- Je dois tenir le coup. Mais quel futur m'attend ? Enfin peu d'avenir, je ne peux m'illusionner… Si seulement je savais qu'il y a quelque chose à faire ! ?

Alérian serra les poings, passant et repassant machinalement les doigts dans sa crinière d'acajou où tranchaient les trois mèches blanches.

\- Il faut que je retourne voir les Juges. Mais, si je m'absente, qui veillera sur le _Firestarter_ , qui veillera sur les univers ? !

\- Pour le Destroyer, je suis là !

\- Oshryn, arrête de venir sans t'annoncer…

\- Malheureusement, il semble que si je n'étais pas entré sur la pointe des pieds, je ne t'aurais pas entendu… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Tu vas pouvoir me mettre en déco dans ton parc : je me transforme en pierre.

\- Alie !

Mais à la mine de son ami, Oshryn comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

* * *

Arrivé très tôt sur la passerelle, Oshryn en jour de repos hebdomadaire, Alérian y avait trouvé l'équipe de nuit qui, peu habituée à ce qu'un Amiral déboule, se leva un peu gauchement pour le saluer, ne sachant comment se comporter.

\- A vos ordres, Amiral.

\- Repos. Merci. Ne vous occupez pas de moi.

Alérian s'installa dans son grand fauteuil noir, passant la main sur son front.

\- Demrod, tu m'entends ?

\- Question inutile, Amiral. Je suis ton Ordinateur Central, je t'entends de jour comme de nuit. Que puis-je faire ?

\- Je vais détourner notre vol !

\- C'est autorisé… ?

\- Je suis l'Amiral de la Flotte ! Non, plus sérieusement, je veux juste dévier un peu le _Firestarter_. Je ne suis pas physiquement au top de mes capacités, j'ai besoin d'un point d'envol, et le plus proche possible de ma destination surnaturelle… Ensuite, je rendrai l'entier contrôle à Oshryn.

\- Tu ne vas pas utiliser tes Codes de Véto ? s'inquiéta encore Demrod. Tu pourrais tout bloquer tout…

\- Je le sais, Demrod. Et je n'irai pas à cette extrémité. Je veux juste pirater le Destroyer pour m'amener à un point de départ utile pour moi. Je ne suis pas en état de faire mieux…

Alérian déploya ses ailes, les examinant, ne réalisant pas que les techniciens présents étaient pétrifiés sur place, hésitant entre fuite et soumission aux ordres !

\- Demrod – Denver, ou les autres Dragons, si vous m'entendez – des plumes de mes ailes de lumière se pétrifient elles aussi… Si cela continue, je ne pourrai plus marcher physiquement, et je ne pourrai pas davantage m'envoler… Je crois que je ne peux pas gagner cette bataille. Je me suis envolé si haut, surnaturellement parlant, j'ai apprécié au possible, cela a peut-être dû gonfler mon orgueil à un point pas possible, aussi la chute n'en sera que plus dure et infâmante à ma fierté… Je ne suis déjà plus le Gardien des Univers, je ne sais sans doute pas protéger ma propre famille… Demrod, c'est l'ordre du commandant de bord du _Firestarter_ : cap aux coordonnées que je viens de t'encoder !

\- A tes ordres. Mais je ne t'emmènerai pas plus loin. On m'a réinitialisé avant ton retour, et l'Amiral Zéro ne permet plus tes vols trop suspects.

Alérian ricana, mais sa grimace s'effaça rapidement.

\- Warius me connaît trop. Et il sait que j'ai mis ses chaussons. Je dois songer désormais que j'ai des comptes à rendre à l'Alliance Galactique – et là Warius ne peut m'aider, encore moins me protéger. Mon vieil ami, si plein de bon sens, si focalisé sur l'avenir, et si planté avec son règlement dans le postérieur ! Même démissionnaire, il me protège ! Merci, Warius !

L'Ordinateur Central marqua un temps de suspension dans sa communication.

\- Mes ordres, je te prie, Amiral ?

\- Approche-moi autant que possible de la Zone des Abysses, je dois revoir les Juges !

\- Ils sont figés !

\- Non, pas assez encore… Je me pétrifie et tout le monde s'en fout ! J'ai à me débrouiller. Après tout, ce n'est que de bonne guerre tant j'ai envoyé bouler tous ceux qui tentaient de me venir en aide depuis toutes ces années…

Demrod se tut encore quelques secondes.

\- A tes ordres, Amiral !

\- Merci, Demrod.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Un instant, les doigts de Clio cessèrent de pincer sa harpe.

\- Warius va appeler !

\- Mais non, temporisa Albator, installé dans son fauteuil de bois orné de têtes de mort, n'ayant ôté que sa cape avant de s'affaler. Sinon Toshiro m'en aurait prévenu !

\- Warius appelle, insista la Jurassienne.

\- Appel de Warius Zéro depuis Déa, informa Toshiro. Je viens de capter son signal ! Albator ?

\- Passe-le, vite ! Warius ! ?

\- Alérian a détourné le _Firestarter_. Il doit se rendre auprès des Juges, pour l'explication finale… Je le laisse faire, mais vu la diminution de ses propres pouvoirs, je doute qu'il puisse protéger le Destroyer, et bien que je me sois retiré la Flotte demeure fraîche à moi… Si nécessaire, j'arrêterai Alie, bien qu'en ces circonstances je sois plutôt tenté de lui laisser toute latitude… Je ne peux me résigner à…

Albator serra les poings, et rugit, sans pour autant quitter son fauteuil.

\- Et moi je n'abandonnerai jamais ! Il y a forcément une solution. Il y a toujours une solution !

\- Oui, mais c'était à Alie de la trouver. Là, il est la victime… soupira le grand Pirate balafré. Ça va être dur pour lui de s'en sortir. Il y a une solution, Warius, dis-le-moi ! ?

\- Je vais tout essayer ! promit Warius face à la détresse de son ami, à deux doigts de le supplier, et il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'Albator le prie de sauver Alérian !

\- As-tu une idée, Warius, car moi je ne peux rien… Warius, sauve mon fils !

\- J'y travaille, mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Merci…

\- Si toi, tu pouvais demeurer sobre…

\- Je bois autant que je veux, et je serai toujours opérationnel ! gronda Albator. Ne t'inquiète pas, Warius.

\- Vous, les balafrés, vous ne cessez de m'angoissez depuis que je vous connais ! se défendit Warius. Mais je vais tenter quelque chose. Je ne peux te promettre rien de plus, Albator.

\- Vas-y, mon ami.

\- Albator, je…

Mais désolé et épuisé au possible, Albator mit fin à la communication, se saisissant du verre de vin rouge rempli par Clio.

\- Ne bois pas trop, murmura la Jurassienne, Alie aura besoin de nous sous peu ! Warius avait raison !

\- Et je serais curieux, tout en redoutant, son éclair de génie, pour sauver Alie…

Après avoir vidé son verre, Albator alla se cloîtrer dans sa chambre, seul, sans bouteille, avec juste sa détresse.

* * *

Bien qu'il ait annoncé sa visite, ait reçu une heure précise, Warius demeura un long moment au volant de sa berline noire.

Levant les yeux, il fixa encore interminablement les murs du Pénitencier et bien qu'il soit dans l'une des cours intérieures il se sentait oppressé au possible.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps dans votre mer d'étoiles, les balafrés ! Je ne peux m'habituer à un si petit univers, même si c'est le mien et que j'adorerai Marina et nos enfants jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et j'espère bien une ribambelle de petits-enfants !

Toujours à se morfondre dans ses souvenirs et projections du futur, Warius ne s'étonna pas de voir l'un des vigiles s'approcher, frapper à son carreau.

\- Je dois vous demander de sortir de ce véhicule. Question de sécurité. Vous avez été autorisé à rentrer, mais moi je veille sur l'intérieur.

\- Je comprends.

Obtempérant, Warius quitta sa berline, faisant pâlir et rougir tout à la fois le vigile à la vue de son uniforme d'Amiral sans un pli .

\- Je viens en effet rendre une visite, remarqua-t-il. J'ai à y aller. Je vais à l'accueil et passer les portiques de sécurité.

\- Bien… Amiral !

* * *

S'étant délesté de son arme de service, Warius avait été dirigé par un autre vigile jusqu'à la cellule de celle qu'il venait voir.

\- Je n'ai pas été condamnée, je n'ai pas à être emprisonnée !

\- Question de sécurité, pour la Flotte. Vous êtes juste en attente de votre procès, Colonel Itha Krovik.

La jeune femme au teint pâle se leva doucement dans sa cellule.

\- Je ne peux m'attendre à aucune clémence. J'ai attenté à la vie d'un de mes pairs ! Pourquoi venez-vous, Amiral Zéro ? J'ai tout reconnu… Je n'attends plus rien de la vie, quoi qu'en dise mon avocat cet Illumidas du nom de Shrom Romddyr !

Warius s'assit à la table de parloir.

\- Colonel Krovik, je me fiche de vos préférences passées. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour l'Amiral qui m'a succédé. Déployez vos talents, Colonel, et sauvez l'être le plus exceptionnel que je connaisse !

\- Alérian…

\- Alie.

\- Mais j'ai déjà agi. Je ne peux rien de plus…

Warius hurla presque.

\- Il va falloir beaucoup plus cette fois !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Bien que les « trônants » soient envahis par les végétaux, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins impressionnants et toujours en suspension.

Les jambes tremblantes, les cœurs battant la chamade, Alérian prit néanmoins le temps d'observer le Sanctuaire où il était revenu, mais soumettant son corps affaibli à rude épreuve.

\- Bon, vous êtes tous figés, c'est toujours ça… Donc ce n'est pas vous qui… ?

\- Non, c'est moi ! jeta une voix caverneuse.

\- Qui ça, toi ? Moi, je suis Alérian Rheindenbach Von Furkelheim, descendant des Kaisers de la Terre Antique ! jeta le jeune homme dans un sursaut d'orgueil. La première des règles de politesse implique que l'on se présente !

\- Je suis le Grand Juge Lovis.

\- Misère, un quatorzième… Vous êtes encore combien dans la file d'attente d'intronisation des affreux du moment ?

\- Je suis le premier et le dernier. Je suis le Juge Initial. J'ai enfanté ceux-là. Je pensais qu'ils sauraient se débrouiller, mais on dirait bien que non.

\- Toujours la même rengaine, grinça Alérian. Je suis le pion d'origine, je suis le plus grand, le plus fort, et je veux conquérir les univers ou atomiser tous ceux qui voudraient les protéger ! Par contre, je suis toujours là, moi !

Lovis ricana.

\- Arrête de fanfaronner, misérable déchet d'Humain ! rugit le Grand Juge. Je t'ai condamné, tu seras bientôt en mesure de ne plus faire grand-chose !

\- Merci de me le rappeler. J'avais parfaitement compris sans cette tirade grandiloquente !

Alérian se força à respirer à petites inspirations, espérant calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, mais ne pouvant empêcher que des tremblements se propagent à tout son corps, le laissant épuisé et au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Tes Juges ont été parasités et stoppés par des plantes. Je peux te faire subir le même sort ! reprit-il en se dressant de toute sa taille face à son ennemi.

\- Non, je suis le Grand Juge, je suis différent des autres.

En un geste presque désespéré, Alérian sortit un petit sachet de la poche intérieure de sa veste d'Amiral, ainsi qu'un petit tube de bois. Et en une manœuvre qu'il souhaitait la meilleure, il glissa les dernières graines d'Itha Krovik dans la sarbacane et tira sur Lovis.

* * *

Pâle comme un mort, avec la sensation que tout son corps était glacé, Albator s'était redressé dans son lit gothique du château arrière de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Je vais bien, Clio… souffla le grand brun balafré qui avait le plus grand mal à garder l'œil ouvert.

\- Non, pas du tout, rectifia Clio en posant ses mains apaisantes sur les joues et le front de son ami.

\- Alérian s'en va…

\- Alérian s'en est déjà allé. Il a choisi sa sortie. Il tente l'impossible, dans sa pitoyable condition Humaine. Mais il ne lâchera jamais rien. Il est le fils de son père !

\- Si seulement il ne l'était pas… se lamenta Albator en se levant pour aller rafraîchir sous la douche son corps ruisselant de sueur.

A son retour, l'enveloppant d'un grand drap, Clio finit de le sécher. Mais, indifférent à tout, Albator ne prêta pas attention à ces soins d'amitiés.

\- Et je suis tellement fier de lui ! poursuivit-il dans ses pensées. Je dois laisser mon garçon à ses combats, il faut m'y résigner, et attendre le résultat… Je ne suis pas du bois à patienter… D'ordinaire, j'explose tout, je pose les questions ensuite ! Clio, as-tu des prémonitions pour Alérian ?

\- Je ne peux te les révéler.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que la plupart du temps je redoute toujours tes réponses ?

\- Désolée, Albator…

* * *

Le Conseil de Guerre de Déa avait reçu en extrême urgence l'ancien Amiral de la Flotte de leur République.

\- Je vais tenter de sauver le jeune Amiral de la République Indépendante ! aboya d'entrée Warius Zéro, oubliant pour la première fois de sa vie d'ôter sa casquette !

\- Vous extirpez d'un Pénitencier une suspecte d'homicide et une folle de pouvoir en puissance ? gronda un Ministre.

\- Je sors Itha Krovik de sa cellule, j'ai besoin d'elle pour l'Amiral Rheindenbach !

\- Accordé. Nous n'avons plus qu'un seul Amiral…

\- Je repars dans la mer d'étoiles, avec le _Karyu_. J'ai à faire ! Me laisserez-vous m'envoler, sans m'envoyer la chasse et autres cuirassés aux trousses ?

\- Faites au mieux et au plus vite, Amiral Zéro !

Et le premier stupéfait pas l'aval du Conseil, Warius salua et se retira, prêt au combat, comme jamais, et pas pour lui !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Albator et Oshryn avaient fait le point à bord du _Firestarter_.

\- Nos vaisseaux ne peuvent plus avancer. Nous sommes bloqués… Une hypothèse, Lieutenant Ludjinchraft ?

\- Demrod emmenait Alérian vers la Zone des Abysses. Il s'est téléporté durant la nuit, il y a trois jours, comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, Albator. J'espère qu'il est arrivé à bonne destination, et en un seul morceau.

\- Et moi donc !

\- Pour le, ou plutôt les murs, qui nous empêchent de progresser, quelle que soit la direction que nous tentions de prendre pour suivre la piste de mon fils, poursuivit le grand Pirate balafré, j'attends toujours votre supposition, Oshryn ! ?

\- Les Juges ? hasarda le second blond du _Firestarter_.

\- Non, non ! se récria Albator en se levant de la table de réunion pour faire les cent pas. Ils sont pétrifiés. La colonel Krovik y a veillé, et Alie a avalisé cette opération surnaturelle. Ils ne peuvent s'être ranimés !

\- Alors un autre Juge, ou une autre horreur surnaturelle ! grogna le second du Destroyer. Je ne suis pas familier du bestiaire auquel Alie se collète depuis toutes ces années !

\- Tout comme moi, reconnut Albator. Je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour arriver à deviner… Si seulement j'avais lu autant de livres que lui, au lieu de ne rêver qu'à guerroyer à tout-va, pour tout perdre… Dans l'ordre, presque : le _Deathshadow_ , Maya, mon avenir de Militaire, et l'ignorance du fils qu'elle avait mis au monde ! Alie a toujours eu la meilleure part. Il s'est forgé une solide instruction et ça l'a aidé à briller en tant que guerrier !

\- Mais là il semblerait que nous soyions les seuls à pouvoir encore lui venir en aide, releva Oshryn, froidement, presque avec du reproche dans la voix. Alérian s'est téléporté il y a trois jours au Sanctuaires des Juges. Il aurait dû reprendre contact dans les instants suivants ! Tandis que là…

\- Je ne suis que trop au courant ! grinça encore le grand Pirate balafré, martelant le mur de son poing.

\- Appel de Warius, renseigna Toshiro depuis l' _Arcadia_.

\- J'arrive, Albator, surtout ne fais rien !

\- Comme si je pouvais bouger le petit doigt. Et toi, tu ne pourras plus, mon vieil ami. Reste bien sur Déa, avec ta petite famille !

\- Trop tard, je suis à quelques heures de vol de vos coordonnées de paralysie !

\- Impossible, marmonna Albator. Cette distance, avec le _Karyu_ , même des réacteurs supra-subliminiques…

\- Je viens avec une amie, elle dope le _Karyu_. Et je viens aussi avec une autre… enfin, quelqu'un d'autre.

Albator et Oshryn pâlirent.

\- Non, ne me dis pas que tu as… souffla Albator.

\- Bien sûr que si, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Et j'ai l'aval des plus Hautes Autorités !

\- Tu as pété tous tes câbles, vieil Amiral !

\- J'ai le seul allié possible à Alérian avec moi. Désolé pour nos orgueils, à tous les trois – car je vous prie de croire que je me suis fait violence – mais il n'y a qu'elle pour tenter quelque chose s'il est arrivé le pire à Alie ! Je ne serai plus très long à faire la jonction !

\- Sans vouloir vous contrarier, Amiral Zéro, vous ne pourrez pas progresser plus que nous, une fois à nos coordonnées ! intervint Oshryn Ludjinchraft.

\- J'amène le « colis », la suite la regarde !

\- Je n'aime pas ton plan, marmonna Albator, la prunelle noire.

\- Tu en as un autre ?

\- …

\- Désolé, mon ami, souffla Warius en mettant fin à la communication.

* * *

Se tenant devant la grille de la cellule des ponts souterrains de son _Karyu_ , Warius fit à nouveau face à Itha Krovik.

\- Nous serons bientôt à destination. Vous êtes prête ?

\- Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai à faire !

\- Vous improviserez. Alérian a ce talent développé au plus haut point ! Ressentez-vous quelque chose de surnaturelle, Krovik ?

\- Non, je suis naturelle !

\- Pas du tout ! aboya Warius. Vous êtes une hybride qui ne devrait même pas exister, Alérian a tout rapporté dans un rapport confidentiel à ma destination. Au delà de mon insulte, ou pour ce qui pourrait en paraître une alors que je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité, je relève votre nature surprenante. Et Alérian Rheindenbach en a besoin plus que jamais ! Eveillez-vous aux pouvoirs en vous, Krovik, et étincelez à votre tour !

\- Je ne comprends rien… Et bien que je veuille aider, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

\- Pour avoir côtoyer Alie toutes ces années, vous saurez le moment venu !

Warius appuya sur un bouton du boîtier de commandes.

\- Vous êtes libre à ce bord, Krovik. Mais ne sauvez que l'Amiral Rheindenbach sinon je vous flingue moi-même !

\- Bien.

Et bien que sa cage se soit ouverte, Itha demeura sur sa banquette scellée, dans sa tenue fushia de prisonnières, à se torturer les méninges autant qu'à se tordre les mains.

« Alie, je n'ai jamais rien compris… Comment pourrais-je vous aider ? Je ne le peux pas. Je vais décevoir tout le monde. Mais qu'importe, je n'ai plus aucun avenir ! ».

Se rallongeant sur son lit-banquette, Itha ferma les yeux et se rendormit.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Sous le regard noir d'un grand Pirate balafré, Itha Krovik s'était présentée sur la passerelle du _Firestarter_.

\- Lieutenant Ludjinchraft, fit-elle, le citant en premier puisqu'elle se trouvait sur son bâtiment. Amiral Zéro. Et si c'est dans mes possibilités, je vous ramènerai votre fils, capitaine Albator.

\- Vous avez intérêt à ne pas le condamner une seconde fois, aboya Albator.

\- Doucement, souffla Warius à l'oreille de son ami. Elle est notre seul espoir !

Albator s'avança alors de deux pas, rectifiant les revers de la veste de la jeune Hybride.

\- Si Alérian d'abord, puis Warius, vous ont fait confiance, je ne peux être plus médisant qu'eux. Allez-y, colonel Krovik.

\- A bientôt, j'espère, murmura Itha, ses joues au teint citronné plus translucide que jamais. Mais il y a un détail sur lequel vous ne m'éclairez pas et là ça devient crucial ! Comment je retourne au Sanctuaire des Juges ?

\- Alie vous y avait conduite. Je vais le faire cette fois, intervint une créature que toute à son anxiété Itha n'avait pas remarquée !

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Lumiane. Je suis la Déesse Dorée.

\- Gnééé ?

Mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter quelque chose à son incrédulité, Itha s'était retrouvée au milieu des Juges.

Warius et Oshryn se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- J'espère que les caméras que tu lui as collées sur ses revers de veste sont d'un excellent modèle pour ne faire voir ce qui lui arrivera ? jetèrent les deux hommes.

\- Toshiro m'a fournir le meilleur matériel qui soit, caméra et micro ! Bien que je ne sois pas sûr d'avoir envie de voir ce qui s'est passé au Sanctuaire des Juges !

Depuis sa position, un peu à l'écart, pour le réconforter, Clio émit une petite mélodie dans un sifflement évoquant un chant d'oiseau.

* * *

A la fois, Itha retrouvait un environnement familier, et qui en même temps était différent de sa première venue !

\- Les trônes et les Juges en cercle, en lévitation, ils ne pouvaient avoir bougé vu que les végétaux les envahissaient.

\- J'ai pourtant la sensation d'une autre présence… Je ne comprends pas comment je pourrais bien le percevoir, je ne suis pas l'Amiral Rheindenbach, je n'ai pas sa sensibilité si particulière !

A petits pas, sur la pointe des pieds quasi, la jeune Hybride s'avança légèrement, tentant de garder à l'œil autant que possible les treize Juges !

* * *

\- Elle ne va pas y arriver ! rugit Albator. Elle ne peut rien sans Alérian ! Et je crois que je peux percevoir sa panique grandissante ! Bien que moi aussi je ne serais pas rassuré par ces treize « trônants » ! Alérian a vraiment un courage insensé pour affronter ces horreurs surnaturelles, combat après combat !

\- Ca va aller, glissa Warius, inquiet de la pâleur inhabituelle de son ami, le grand guerrier manifestant une fébrilité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue !

\- Non, tout est déjà fini ! gémit Albator en se détournant juste assez pour que Clio lui effleure l'épaule du bout des doigts avant qu'il ne s'écarte de ses amis pour rejoindre sa grande barre en bois pour s'y raccrocher désespérément.

\- Albator ! protesta Warius, mais redoutant bel et bien que le grand Pirate balafré n'ait parfaitement raison !

\- Albator a trop de prescience, fit Lumiane. Oui, la Déesse que je suis ne perçoit plus rien d'Alérian Rheindenbach Von Shurkelheim !

\- Oh… Lumiane, Déesse, est-ce que… ?

\- Oui, fit la Déesse Dorée, lugubre.

S'était assis dans son fauteuil de bois, redoutant ce que les caméras allaient lui renvoyer comme images, Albator suivait en direct la progressa d'Itha au Sanctuaire des Juges.

* * *

La jeune Hybride s'était soudain retrouvée face à un quatorzième Juges, plus grand encore que tous les autres !

\- Lovis ?

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça, reconnut Itha. C'est toi qui as fait du mal à Alérian Rheindenbach ?

\- Sale plante, tu as figé mes Juges. J'ai condamné le Gardien des Univers. Il ne pourra plus jamais m'emmerder ! Et tu n'es pas surnaturelle ! Sans lui tu es ramenée au statut qui est le tien depuis toujours : rien du tout !

\- Je vais sauver Alérian, ensuite, tu ricaneras bien moins, statue !

\- J'en doute…

Le trône pivotant, le regard du Grand Juge Lovis désigna la branche d'une sorte d'arbre pétrifié, nue, sous laquelle était figé un Alérian devenu entièrement de pierre, ailes déployées, telle la figure de proue d'un navire à voiles des temps jadis.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Depuis le _Firestarter_ , le quatuor d'amis était sans voix face au spectacle offert depuis le Sanctuaire des Juges.

\- Je le savais, je le sentais, gémit Albator. Lumiane, tu dois ramener Krovik ici. Elle a voulu tuer Alie, mais elle n'a pas à mourir sous nos yeux !

\- Mais elle vient juste d'arriver ! protesta la Déesse Dorée.

\- Elle a été envoyée là pour sauver Alie. Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré. Alie est devenu une statue pour l'éternité. Et pas plus aujourd'hui que l'autre fois, les Dragons ne peuvent faire quelque chose car leur feu est inutile contre la pierre !

\- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé trop tard, souffla Warius.

\- J'ai pourtant dopé le _Karyu_ avec mon Feu du Ciel, s'excusa Lumiane.

\- Vous avez tué Alérian ! hurla Albator, hors de tout contrôle. Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais !

* * *

Complètement perdue elle aussi, Itha ne savait plus que faire au cœur du Sanctuaire des Juges.

\- Je ne savais déjà pas quoi faire. Et là, je ne peux rien faire… Je veux rentrer !

La jeune Hybride se figea.

« Je suis à peine conscient. Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… Il faut m'aider, colonel Krovik, il n'y a que vous ! ».

\- Amiral Rheindenbach ? J'entends dans ma tête… Et vous, vous m'entendez quand je parle ?

\- Vos propos sont transférés par télépathie. Je vous capte, répondit la statue d'Alérian. Il ne me reste que quelques onces d'énergie. Je vais bientôt m'éteindre. Faites ce que vous pouvez, j'ai encore trop à faire que pour finir statufié !

\- Mais, je ne…

\- Vous êtes une plante. Vous avez arrêté les Juges. Mais vos graines n'ont pas agi sur le Grand Juge Lovis… Il a riposté d'une sorte de flash et tout en moi est devenu de pierre… Mes cœurs me protègent encore, bien que je sois impuissant, mais ils vont bientôt s'arrêter. Itha ! ?

\- Mais je ne…

La jeune Hybride tressaillit, passant les mains dans ses longues mèches.

\- Depuis mon retour ici, je ressens des choses étranges, je vois des images qui me perturbent… Est-ce que je suis spéciale, à vos cœurs, Amiral ?

\- Vous êtes une Elue, peut-être même une Instance Surnaturelle en devenir, même si ça ne m'a pas aidé… Vous réagissez à cet environnement, vous êtes tellement une éponge surnaturelle ! Mais il faut vous éveiller vite aux pouvoirs en vous. Pas uniquement pour moi, mais pour aider d'autres innocents. C'est notre vœu non exprimé, notre devoir. Comprenez-le, Itha Krovik. J'aimerais avoir le temps de vous expliquer, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je fais quoi ? murmura la jeune Hybride.

\- Je ne sais pas… Voilà des mois, et je n'ai pas trouvé la solution pour les Juges, et certainement pas pour le Grand Juge… J'ai joué, j'ai perdu. Sauvez-vous, Krovik. Mais ménagez mon père, Clio, et mes amis !

\- Non, je suis venue pour agir. Je vais tenter quelque chose ! jeta soudain Itha.

\- Mais, vous…

\- Vous aviez raison, Amiral. Je crois que je m'éveille à certains talents. Je ressens… Je pense que je suis vraiment capable d'agir ! Ça va vous faire mal, Amiral !

\- Je suis de pierre. Mes cœurs se figent. Je peux vous assurer que rien ne pourra plus me faire souffrir ! Si vous avez une idée, faites-le !

\- A vos ordres, Amiral, obéit la jeune Hybride.

* * *

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Elle a du cran, cette Hybride.

\- Avant de péter un câble envers Alérian, elle était quand même la meilleure de mes commandants de cuirassés, rappela Warius. Ses états de service font pâlir plus d'un. Et presque tous espèrent une carrière comme la sienne. C'est vrai que si j'avais rendu la vacance de mon poste publique et ouvert les candidatures, elle aurait pu y prétendre haut la main !

Clio et Lumiane se tenaient un peu à l'écart.

\- Tu as fait le voyage avec elle, tu as pu la souder, murmura la Jurassienne. Cette Hybride est le dernier espoir d'Alérian. A-t-elle ces pouvoirs en elle ?

\- La part végétale en elle dépasse toute imagination, fit la Déesse Dorée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû et pu être conçue selon les critères biologiques de ses parents. Elle est un cadeau des dieux. Mais elle va devoir donner beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pense.

\- Si seulement Itha Krovik pouvait faire un miracle, souffla Warius qui s'était rapproché de la grande barre en bois pour être au plus près de son ami.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

A la vue de son beau-père, seul, Danéïre porta vivement les poings à sa bouche, les appuyant fermement sur ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un hurlement instinctif.

\- Je dois te parler, fit Albator en la poussant doucement à l'intérieur de la maison. Clio est avec moi. Elle va nous préparer du thé.

\- Non, ne dis rien, Albator… Je ne veux pas l'entendre !

\- Tout comme moi j'ai hurlé que je ne pardonnerais jamais à mes amis. Et pourtant, ils avaient tout fait, même si le résultat… Il faut que tu m'entendes, Dana. Je peux rester, boire ce thé, et te raconter ? Si tu me jettes dehors, je comprendrais : je ne te ramène pas ton mari !

\- Et moi je désire entendre ton histoire, Albator. Reste. Même si je ne te laisserai peut-être pas repartir sur tes deux pieds si tu as abandonné mon époux !

\- Je l'ai laissé derrière moi…

La jeune femme au teint de bistre, au regard bleu glace et à la chevelure de jais, eut un violent sursaut, mais ne dit rien tandis que la Jurassienne remplissait les verres de thé avant de se reculer de quelques pas.

Danéïre avait bu quelques gorgées de thé, pour reculer le moment des informations.

\- Mes fils sont en vadrouille, ils deviennent de jeunes adultes ! Et les jumelles sont à l'école. Aucun ne peut nous entendre…

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Vas-y, Albator, je suis prête à savoir…

\- Je suis désolé, Dana…

* * *

 _Lumiane, la grande Déesse Dorée frémit._

 _\- La planète, le Sanctuaire des Juges se transforme !_

 _\- Alie ? jetèrent Albator, Warius et Oshryn, en un bel ensemble, un espoir infini au cœur, mais ne pouvant y croire._

 _\- La planète est envahie par les végétaux, intervint Toshiro. Je ne capte plus rien. Mes scans sont impuissants. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas. J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu d'Alérian et de la colonel Krovik…_

 _\- Toshiro tu es nul au possible ! se récria encore Albator en pleine crise de détresse, impuissant._

 _\- La planète devient verte, souffla Warius en désignant du doigt les grands écrans d'ordinateur de la passerelle du Firestarter_.

 _\- Oui, intervinrent d'une voix Clio et Lumiane. Warius, expliquez, vous avez aussi compris, non ?_

 _L'amiral à la retraite de la République Indépendante soupira, mais se ranimant pour prendre ses responsabilités._

 _\- Itha Krovik s'est sacrifiée, elle a explosé les pouvoirs végétaux en elle pour envelopper le Sanctuaire d'un véritable cocon… L'endroit est isolé. On ne peut ni y rentrer et sans nul doute ni en sortir…_

* * *

Dans un gémissement, Danéïre porta cette fois les paumes de ses mains à ses oreilles, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Et c'est là que l'on a abandonné mon mari ? souffla-t-elle enfin.

\- Oui.

Albator gémit.

\- Il n'y avait rien à faire, nous ne pouvions plus l'atteindre. Nous avons rebroussé chemin.

\- Alie… Mais il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Alérian me l'a toujours dit ! Il ne fallait pas renoncer ! Albator, comment as-tu pu ?

\- Je ne pouvais rien…

\- Je sais, admit Danéïre. Mais Alérian est l'homme de ma vie ! Je ne peux imaginer qu'il ne reviendra pas ! Il peut sortir de ce cocon végétal ?

\- Les Dragons pourraient tout cramer, mais Alie et Krovik sont à l'intérieur… Il n'y a pas de solution.

Danéïre prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Et quelle est la solution de Danéïre ? fit enfin la jeune femme.

\- Elle enferme la planète, elle neutralise la pierre. Elle veut faire exploser toutes les statues…

\- … dont Alie…

\- … et une fois les créatures en morceaux elle va ranimer celles qui le méritent !

\- Alie… Je comprends moins que jamais ! se révolta Danéïre. Mon époux va-t-il s'en sortir ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

* * *

Chalandra elle aussi était venue aux nouvelles, et cela avait été bref.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions ? avait-elle interrogé, question ô combien familière pour elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… Dana et ses enfants ont besoin de moi, même si j'ai échoué…

\- En ce cas, c'est moi qui te rejoins !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Alors qu'il avait pensé le trouver à planter des choux, Albator s'était retrouvé devant un Warius en uniforme, à sa table de travail.

\- Gnééé ? fit le grand brun balafré.

\- J'ai donné un nouvel Amiral à la Flotte de la République Indépendante, je ne pensais pas qu'il ne pourrait œuvrer que quelques semaines ! J'ai donc à suppléer, le temps que Itha Krovik arrive au bout de son plan !

\- Tu y crois encore ? souffla Albator en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Warius tressaillit violemment.

\- Quoi, tu as renoncé ? Non, pas toi, là c'est moi qui ne peux le réaliser un seul instant ! Car si toi tu n'as plus d'espoir au cœur…

\- Nous y étions, Warius, soupira Albator en se tordant nerveusement les mains, le regard vide. Pour toi ton petit frère de cœur, pour moi l'aîné de mes fils – et le contact entre lui et moi s'est rompu juste avant que je ne le découvre transformé en figure de proue de bateau antique ! Alérian n'a pas pu jouer sa chance et il a perdu. Ses ailes de Phoenix de sont figées à jamais !

\- Je t'interdis d'avoir ces propos ! aboya Warius. Itha Krovik n'a pas fini son plan, comme tu le rappelais peu avant ! Elle a transformé le Sanctuaire des Juges, y compris le Grand, dans une sphère végétale. Même si les scans de ton _Arcadia_ et de mon _Karyu_ ne percevaient plus rien, je suis sûr qu'il doit se passer bien des choses là-bas puisque nous nous sommes résolus à battre en retraite… Albator ?

Le grand brun balafré soupira, passant les mains dans sa crinière argentée.

\- Pourtant, toi et moi avons accompagné Alérian depuis ses tous premiers pas surnaturels, reprit-il après un long moment de silence, perdu dans ses pensées, l'œil éteint et presque trop brillant de larmes retenues. Et ces derniers mois, nous avons constaté qu'il n'avait plus la main, qu'il se faisait dépasser. Et ses cœurs ont dû s'arrêter puisque Itha nous en a informés à son arrivée, répercutant de vive-voix sa discussion télépathique avec Alie. Warius, toi et moi en avons trop vus. Nous ne sommes plus à croire à n'importe quoi… Nous savons qu'Alérian a perdu, deux fois, dans la Zone des Abysses. Ses ailes de Phoenix n'ont pu le sauver, pas plus que ses amis Dragons… Dès lors, ce n'est pas nous qui…

\- Que vas-tu faire, Albator ?

Le grand brun balafré se mordit les lèvres.

\- Chalandra est arrivée dans la nuit. Les enfants sont toujours en période scolaire, au Pensionnat, ils ne sont encore au courant de rien. Bien que je devine qu'Enysse et son lien avec son grand frère, et Anténor et sa balafre… Mais si c'est le cas, ils ne disent rien…

\- Mais encore ? insista Warius, soucieux au possible, n'ayant jamais vu son ami dans de telles dispositions d'esprit !

\- Je reste. Dana comprend encore moins que nous deux. Bien que les enfants soient, pour les garçons en préparation de leur vie d'adulte, et les jumelles en pleine scolarisation et leurs liens avec les copains de ce temps innocent – il leur faut un référent adulte. Bien que je ne sois pas le meilleur, je suis le seul qu'il leur reste ! Ensuite, nous rentrerons tous, à moins que le miracle promis n'arrive… Mais je ne veux pas me réjouir, pour ne pas être déçu au pire !

\- Je comprends ta dernière argumentation, fit Warius. Comme si je n'espérais pas moi aussi, mais aucun des alliés surnaturels d'Alie ne s'est manifesté depuis presque trois semaines que nous sommes de retour… Ça fait long, même pour du surnaturel, bien qu'on nous martèle que dans ces mondes le temps n'existe pas… Le temps passe pour nous, Alie doit revenir !

\- Je l'attends tellement !

Warius esquissa enfin un sourire.

\- Je te retrouve, mon ami ! Nous l'attendons !

\- Tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Et toi aussi ? s'inquiéta presque Albator.

\- Tu seras le premier informé !

\- Merci !

Se levant, le grand brun balafré évita néanmoins le regard de son ami Amiral.

\- Tu sauras où me trouver.

\- Marina et moi invitons toute la famille pour un barbecue, ce samedi midi ?

\- Sans envie. Danéïre a prévu une sortie au Parc. Je reste avec elle !

\- Oui, Albator. Une prochaine fois ?

\- Sans doute, marmonna Albator en se retirant, assez mal à l'aise dans sa tenue civile, même tout de noir !

* * *

Les portes refermées, Warius se rassit à sa table de travail, épuisé émotionnellement parlant, espoir perdu mais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avouer, et redoutant le pire pour l'avenir.

« Alérian, revient ! Tu le peux, tu l'as déjà fait ! Je t'attends ! ».

Fermant les yeux, Warius laissa échapper ses propres larmes.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Un matin, premier levé, Albator avait trouvé un invité surprise dans la cuisine de sa belle-fille.

\- Denver ! Tu t'intéresses à moi aujourd'hui ? Je te rappelle que ton référent est Alie. Et il faudra attendre son retour… S'il réapparaît un jour… Tu as des infos, petit reptile ?

Le Dragon Vert pomme agita ses ailes, prenant néanmoins soin de ne rien renverser.

\- Je suis le Roi des Dragons, rappela-t-il.

\- Et moi je suis le Pirate le plus redouté des univers, même si cette réputation est derrière moi ! Ta présence nous donne tant à espérer, Denver… Nous n'avons plus assez de courage pour des désillusions…

\- Zunia et Wakrist ne l'ignorent pas plus que moi, répondit doucement le Dragon de Poche. Vos cœurs n'ont aucun secret pour nous, pour ce qui est de ce que vous souhaitez garder pour votre jardin secret.

\- Vous ne faites pas intrusion en nous, à notre insu, sans compter que nous ne sommes pas de force à vous en empêcher, remarqua le grand brun balafré. Je reconnais là des délicatesses comme seule ma Jurassienne d'amie en est capable depuis toutes ces années que nous nous connaissons. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

\- Je me suis fait une colonie de ragondins avant de venir. J'ai l'estomac bien plein ! Et bien que tu ne poses pas la question, Humain, je ne les ai pas décimés par barbarie. Des indigènes de la planète lacustre où ils vivaient avaient tout asséché, les isolants pour construire de nouvelles usines, les condamnant à mourir de faim et de soif. Je leur ai épargné cette fin atroce. Et je ne pouvais les transporter ailleurs. Je suis le Roi des Dragons, mais je n'ai pas de mains… J'aurais peut-être dû penser à les faire grimper sur mon dos. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, en réalité… Même pas celle que ton fils n'était pas là pour m'aider… Je suis un Dragon, je ne suis pas végétarien et je ne sais pas non plus planter des choux pour m'en nourrir bien que j'ignore le goût que ça peut bien avoir… Mais là sur l'instant, je ne cracherais pas sur une jatte de lait !

\- Les aînés de ma belle-fille ont fait les courses avant de repartir vers leurs vies de jeunes adultes. Je vais te servir le bidon de cinq litres tout frais. J'irai en racheter plus tard. Ça te va ? Ici, pas de ragondins, nos rats dans les égouts sont trop petits, même pour toi !

\- Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de ma taille, pour un Dragon ?

Albator ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Tu adores être titillé !

\- Alérian est bien le fils de son père !

\- Et es-tu venu me rapporter le contenu de la dernière newsletter surnaturelle concernant mon fils à la crinière d'acajou ? fit Albator en revenant à sa préoccupation première qui ne le quittait pas, de jour comme de nuit.

\- Oui… et non. Je peux avoir le lait d'abord ?

\- Négocier avec un Pirate, tu risques ta vie, Dragounet !

Albator et Denver partagèrent alors le même éclat de rire, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Danéïre qui dormait encore à cette heure matinale.

* * *

Après des rendez-vous quotidiens, Albator et Warius ne se voyaient plus qu'une fois par semaine.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses m'apprendre, soupira d'entrée l'Amiral à la retraite qui avait pourtant repris le collier, et trouvait le temps long en l'absence de son petit frère de cœur.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, Warius, gémit le grand brun balafré. Et puis, je sais surtout que si tu savais quelque chose, tu l'aurais hurlé en rentrant. Non, rectifia Warius, tu m'aurais tiré du lit en pleine nuit !

\- Je vois que nous n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Le contraire serait désolant, depuis toutes ces années. Nous avons bataillé côte à côte tant de fois ! Nous ne pouvions nous dissimuler quoi que ce soit, au combat. Ça va, toi ?

Albator avait pris place dans un fauteuil, dans le coin salon du bureau, buvant un énième café noir, et piochant nerveusement dans le plateau de cookies apporté.

\- Chalandra et les enfants sont dans une villa, louée à l'écart de la galactopole afin de ne pas être exposé outre-mesure à mon stress, et aux angoisses de la situation actuelle. Dana est effondrée, comme tu ne l'ignores pas…

\- Hormis nos propres ménages, je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi uni qu'Alérian et Danéïre. Et leurs petits métis sont les plus beaux enfants que j'aie jamais vus ! Voir cette famille séparée me brise le cœur, et moi je n'en ai qu'un.

\- Les cœurs d'Alie ne l'ont pas sauvé. Et les Dragons ne peuvent lui en offrir un de plus. D'ailleurs Alie ne souffre plus d'aucune maladie cardiaque. Itha Krovik s'est sacrifiée, elle était seule à pouvoir le faire. Pourtant toi et moi, aurions nous aussi tout donné… Quel gâchis monumental !

De la tête, Warius acquiesça, se gavant lui aussi des petits gâteaux sucrés dégoulinants de miel.

\- Nous devons attendre. Il y a quelque part dans l'espace une planète végétale, et elle ne manifeste plus aucune activité depuis qu'Itha Krovik… Nous n'avons qu'une vie, Albator, suffira-t-elle pour que nous soyons là au retour d'Alérian ? Je commence à être inquiet à un point…

\- Et moi donc…

Partageant une commune angoisse, les deux amis ne dirent plus rien, figés à éviter de se regarder, l'espoir diminuant encore plus en cette matinée.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Parce que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas, Albator, Danéïre et les Zéros s'étaient retrouvés dans un grand restaurant afin d'évacuer pour quelques heures les inquiétudes qui ne les quittaient plus jamais.

Danéïre avait paru être la première à se détendre.

\- Alden a brillamment réussi sa première année de Criminologie, et il s'est fiancé. Et Alastor compte s'installer avec sa copine, mais dans un studio, et sous ma surveillance vu qu'il n'est pas encore majeur !

\- Une véritable mère-vampire, rit Warius.

\- Je protégerai toujours mes poussins ! Alie et moi avons eu cette discussion, il y a longtemps : si nous étions tous les deux en danger, on sacrifierait l'autre, pour que nos enfants vivent, et cela impliquait que nous accepterions que la moitié soit victime. Nos enfants sont notre trésor ! Alie et moi avons à tout donner, pour qu'eux aient leur futur !

Albator et Warius esquissèrent un doux sourire.

\- Mais nos terribles moitiés réagissent exactement comme toi, Dan ! jetèrent les deux hommes.

\- Quoi, vous… ?

\- Evidemment, sourit Albator. Si Chalandra devait choisir entre nos enfants et moi, en cas de chantage mortel, elle avait à préserver les petits.

\- Idem, compléta Warius.

Les trois amis entamèrent leur menu, se régalant, échangeant juste quelques propos banaux sur les assiettes, les appréciant, se distrayant.

\- Ce fondant chocolat et vanille est trop bon !

\- Je vais devoir repartir dans la mer d'étoiles, glissa Albator.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai déjà pris quelques kilos à être bichonné, entre ma belle-fille et ma femme ! Si cela continue, je ne rentrerai plus dans ma tenue de Pirate et ça c'est une vision insupportable.

Warius pouffa.

\- Je donnerais cher pour voir ça !

\- Dans tes rêves. J'ai une taille parfaite et ma femme en raffole !

Danéïre piqua un cake au glaçage parfait sur le plateau d'assortiments sucrés devant elle.

\- Je suis jalouse au possible des balafrés ! avoua la jeune femme. Ils s'empiffrent à longueur de journée et ne prennent pas un gramme. Moi je passe devant une pâtisserie, juste à regarder et je prends cinq kilos !

\- Là, tu ne zieute pas, remarqua son beau-père.

\- Trop de tentations, trop de couleurs, trop de crème ! gloussa Danéïre en se levant pour en fait recharger entièrement son assiette de sucreries.

Albator et Warius échangèrent alors le même regard interloqués, le portant ensuite sur le ventre légèrement distendu de la jeune femme.

\- Dana ! glapirent-ils. On ne savait que penser, mais… Et ça fait un moment que tu ne bois même plus un verre d'alcool… Et aujourd'hui tu n'as pas trinqué au champagne…

\- Je suis enceinte. Alérian m'a laissé un dernier cadeau avant de partir. Si jamais c'est le pire, j'ai à nouveau le meilleur de lui en moi !

\- Félicitations. Tu en es heureuse au moins ? s'enquit Albator.

\- Au possible. Je vais veiller précieusement sur ce petit être, garçon ou fille. Ce sera aussi mon cadeau à Alie, où qu'il soit !

* * *

Plus tard, seul avec sa belle-fille, s'apprêtant à quitter le foyer de son fils pour rejoindre le sien en périphérie, Albator embrassa tendrement la jeune femme à l'infini.

\- Je vais passer la semaine avec ma famille. Je suis toujours disponible. N'hésite pas. Je serais encore resté, mais…

\- Mais tu as ton cœur d'épouse et tes enfants. Vas-y, Albator. Je ne peux te retenir. Et j'apprécie que tu sois sur le plancher des vaches depuis plus d'un mois ! Tu es tellement amoureux de ta mer d'étoiles où tu brilles !

\- Non, là, je n'aime plus du tout ma mer d'étoiles…

\- Albator !

\- Elle est trop cruelle. Elle pouvait me frapper, mais pas me voler l'un des êtres les plus chers à mon cœur ! Je la vomis, je la hais !

\- N'aie pas ces propos, fit Danéïre, choquée et attristée au possible.

\- Merci, jeune fille. Je me suis laissé égarer, mais je ne pouvais pas… C'est impossible… Je ne pense qu'à lui !

En un réflexe involontaire, identique, Albator et Danéïre levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, vers la mer d'étoiles qui retenait l'être le plus cher à leur cœur.

FIN


End file.
